Baticul
Baticul ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Baticul befindet sich auf dem Kontinent Aberria auf der östlichen Seite der Inista Marsh, die sich zentral über das Land erstreckt. Es ist die Hauptstadt des Königreichs Kimlasca und die Heimat der Königsfamilie. Mit 500.000 Einwohnern ist Baticul die größte Stadt von Kimlasca und die zweitgrößte Stadt weltweit, wobei es nur von Malkuth' Hauptstadt Grand Chokmah übertroffen wird. An tatsächlicher physischer Größe übertrifft Baticul jedoch auch Grand Chokmah und ist damit die größte Stadt der Welt. Baticul wurde in einem Krater errichtet, der durch den beinahe vertikalen Einschlag eines riesigen Fonstones verursacht wurde, der aus dem Fon Belt gestürzt ist. Die ersten Siedler errichteten ihre Häuser in den Felswänden des Kraters, doch später wurde auch das Innere besiedelt. Mehrere Abwassersysteme mussten errichtet werden, um das Abwasser durch die natürlichen Wände des Kraters abtransportieren zu können. Baticul ist sowohl über einen Hafen anzufahren als auch per Land zu erreichen. Innerhalb von Baticul ist die Fortbewegung über die Höhe oder Tiefe der Stadt hinweg mithilfe von Seilbahnen (Aircars genannt) möglich. Die Reichen und Adligen leben in der obersten Ebene, alles darunter sind die Geschäftsviertel und die Wohnviertel der niederen sozialen Klassen. Ein Kolosseum gehört mit zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten von Baticul. Geschichte Effektiv beginnt Tales of the Abyss in Baticul, wobei die Bewegung ausschließlich im Anwesen der Fabres möglich ist. Luke fon Fabre wird nach einem Gespräch zwischen seinem Meister Van Grants und seinen Eltern von Van im Schwertkampf unterrichtet. Hierbei erscheint jedoch Tear Grants, die Van das Leben nehmen will, wobei Luke eingreift und Tear aufhält. Hierbei treffen die Seventh Fonons der beiden aufeinander und eine Hyperresonance wird erzeugt, die sie bis in das Tataroo Valley befördert. Vorrangiges Ziel der Helden ist es zunächst, nach Baticul zurückzukehren, um Luke wieder nach Hause zu bringen und ein Gespräch mit König Ingobert zu suchen, um den Frieden zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca zu bewahren. Als die Helden schließlich Baticul erreichen, werden sie von Kommander Goldberg und Jozette Cecille am Hafen empfangen. Cecille soll die Helden zum Schloss eskortieren. Beim Schloss angekommen, finden die Helden bei König Ingobert auch Mohs vor, der Ingobert die Idee in den Kopf setzt, dass Grand Chokmah seine Verteidigung stärkt und sich auf einen Krieg vorbereitet. Ingobert stellt nun erst einmal glücklich fest, dass Luke gesund heimgekehrt ist, und er löst die Situation vorerst auf, um den Brief zu lesen, den Ion ihm als neutraler Vermittler gebracht hat. Ingobert berichtet Luke davon, dass seine Mutter erkrankt und seine Cousine zurzeit bei ihr ist. Luke bricht daher mit den anderen Helden zu seinem Anwesen auf, wo sie zuerst Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear begegnen, die Luke darauf hinweist, dass Van vorgeworfen wird, etwas mit Lukes Verschwinden zu tun zu haben. Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Van bei seiner Ankunft in Baticul gefangen genommen und unter Umständen sogar hingerichtet wird. Von den anderen Helden getrennt, verbringt Luke die Nacht in seinem Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen wird seine Anwesenheit im Schloss gefordert, wohin er aufbricht. Dort bekommt er mit, wie Tear gerade von Mohs erfährt, dass der Seventh Fonstone wohl in Akzeriuth ist. Luke sucht nun seinen Onkel auf, der ihm erklärt, dass der Brief von Peony nicht nur eine Bitte nach Frieden war, sondern auch eine Bitte nach Hilfe, da die Minenstadt Akzeriuth vom Miasma bedroht wird und sämtliche Straßen von Kimlasca dorthin durch das Miasma nicht begehbar sind. Die Wege von Kimlasca sind hingegen frei. Lukes Vater offenbart ihm daraufhin, dass Luke Akzeriuth als Botschafter des guten Willens besuchen und dort aushelfen soll. Vorerst verweigert Luke dies, bekommt aber versprochen, dass Van befreit wird, wenn er dies tut. Zudem wird Luke offenbart, dass sein Aufbruch nach Akzeriuth auf dem sechsten Fonstone niedergeschrieben ist. Luke sucht danach Van auf, der im Gefängnis sitzt. Van warnt ihn, dass er der Hund von Kimlasca sein wird, wenn er sich dara hält, was jetzt verlangt wird. Van offenbart ihm, dass das Score weitergehen wird und das Luke als Waffe Unheil bringen wird, weshalb die oberen Ränge des Orders of Lorelei glauben werden, dass er den Krieg bringen wird, wie es im Score geschrieben steht. Der Krieg wird nach Vans Worten entstehen, wenn Luke die Menschen von Akzeriuth evakuieren wird. Stattdessen soll er jedoch das Miasma negieren, indem er eine Hyperresonance erzeugt. Danach soll Luke mit Van nach Daath flüchten, was Luke für sich behalten soll. Dieses Gespräch wird jedoch von Natalia belauscht. Van erklärt Luke zudem, dass dieser ihn als Kind angefleht hatte, mit ihm nach Daath zu kommen, weil er wegen der Hyperresonance grausamen Experimenten unterworfen wurde. Daher hatte Van vor sieben Jahren versucht, Luke zu entführen. Bevor die Helden schließlich aufbrechen wollen, erfahren sie, dass die Schiffe des Orders of Lorelei den zentralen Ozean befahren; vermutlich, um die Helden aufzuhalten. Jade Curtiss schlägt daher vor, dass ein Schiff als Lockmittel ausgesandt wird und die Helden selbst den Landweg nutzen werden. Van schlägt zudem vor, dass er an Bord des Lockschiffes geht, da es so wahrscheinlicher wirkt, dass die anderen auch dort sind. Die Helden können die Stadt jedoch nicht verlassen, da scheinbar die God-Generals außerhalb lauern. Daher nutzen die Helden die Abandoned Factory, um Baticul verlassen zu können. Das zweite Mal wird Baticul von den Helden besucht, als Mohs sie von Daath aus als Gefangene dorthin bringt. Er will den Verlauf des Scores erhalten, wofür er den Tod von Luke benötigt, der eigentlich in Akzeriuth hätte sterben sollen. Außerdem will Mohs den Tod von Natalia, um den Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca zu rechtfertigen. Natalia und Luke werden in Natalias Zimmer eingesperrt, wo Natalia Verrat am Königshaus vorgeworfen wird, da sie nicht die leibliche Tochter des Königs ist und nur als Substitut für die totgeborene Prinzessin diente. Sie soll hierfür getötet werden, wofür Ingobert Gift bereit stellen ließ, damit ihr Tod möglichst schmerzlos ist. Dieser Selbstmord wird von den anderen Helden verhindert, sodass Luke und Natalia zu Ingobert in den Thronsaal fliehen können, wo sich auch Mohs, Dist und Largo befinden. Natalia verlangt von ihm eine Antwort, ob sie tatsächlich nicht seine Tochter ist, und Ingobert bestätigt dies schweren Herzens. Luke meint jedoch, dass Natalia dennoch seine Tochter ist, da Ingobert sie als solche großgezogen hat, und dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, sie für ein Verbrechen zu bestrafen, das sie nicht begangen hat. Mohs jedoch erklärt, dass Natalia und Luke sterben müssen, um das Score wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu führen, weshalb er befiehlt, dass sie getötet werden sollen. Largo jedoch zögert und Asch eilt herbei, der den Helden die Flucht ermöglicht. Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnen die Helden Pere, der mit den White Knights den Weg freimachte, wie Asch es befahl. Er wird bleiben und kämpfen, um den Helden die Flucht zu ermöglichen, und bezeichnet Guy Cecil als Master Gailardia. Als die Helden die Stadt verlassen wollen, werden sie den Soldaten angegriffen, aber die Bewohner der Stadt bedrängen die Soldaten und halten sie auf, um ihre Prinzessin zu beschützen. Sie erklären Natalia, dass es ihnen egal ist, dass sie nicht von königlichem Geblüt ist, da letztendlich dennoch sie es war, die etwa ein neues Krankhaus für sie errichtete und den Leuten, die ihre Arbeit verloren haben, Arbeit am Hafen verschaffte. Als Goldberg nun beginnt, das Volk anzugreifen, greift Asch ein, der ihm vorwift, nicht seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen, nämlich das Volk von Kimlasca zu beschützen. Die Helden flüchten nun endgültig und erfahren auf ihrem Weg nach draußen, dass die Zao Desert zerstört ist und sie daher die Inista Marsh durchqueren müssen. Beim dritten Besuch von Baticul geht es den Helden um den Erhalt des Friedens zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca. Natalia sucht ihren Vater in seiner Kammer auf, wo sich auch Alpine befindet, und Luke will Ingobert ein weiteres Mal davon überzeugen, dass Natalia seine Tochter ist, weil sie jahrelange Erinnerungen miteinander teilen. Natalia meint, dass er sie gerne als Verbrecherin ansehen darf, wenn er es so wünscht, aber sie fleht ihn an, den Krieg mit Malkuth zu beenden. Jade überreicht dem König daraufhin einen Brief mit sämtlichen Details zur Situation der Welt. Ingobert verspricht, ihn bis morgen gelesen zu haben und erwartet die Helden dann im Thronsaal. Am nächsten Tag hat Ingobert festgestellt, dass die Vorschläge der Helden für den Umgang mit der derzeitigen Situation dem Ablauf des Scores widersprechen, woraufhin Natalia ihrem Vater erklärt, dass sich in Zeiten wie diesen die wahre Natur von Adligen und Führern zeigt, die nicht nach dem Score in Luxus leben, sondern dem Volk dienen sollen. Ingobert soll daher den Friedensvertrag mit Malkuth unterzeichnen und den Helden erlauben, die Outer Lands in den Qliphoth abzusenken. Zum Entsetzen von Alpine und Mohs, der ebenfalls anwesend ist, lässt Ingobert sich auf Natalias Wunsch ein. Er erkennt sie offiziell als seine Tochter an und verträgt sich mit ihr. Die Helden wollen daraufhin zu Peony aufbrechen, um ihn für eine Friedenskonferenz abzuholen. Baticul ist die erste Stadt, die nach dem Zeitsprung von einem Monat besucht wird. Luke verbrachte diese Zeit im Anwesen und fühlt sich hier durchaus eingesperrt, weshalb seine Mutter ihm vorschlägt, dass er seine Freunde besuchen soll. Luke gab Cecille zuvor die Auskunft, dass Vans Schwert, das er am Absorption Gate in den Boden geschlagen hat, noch da war; aber Cecille hat es bei ihrem letzten Besuch nicht gesehen, was bedeutet, dass jemand es mitgenommen haben muss. Luke erhält von Ramdas einige Briefe von seinen Freunden, die Ramdas ihm auf Befehl von Duke Fabre nicht geben sollte, und Luke beschließt, nach Sheridan aufzubrechen, um sich die Albiore mit Noelle auszuleihen. Kurz darauf kehrt Luke mit den anderen Helden nach Baticul zum Schloss zurück, wo Natalia ist und von Jade eine Erklärung fordert, weshalb behauptet wird, dass Kimlasca Malkuth angegriffen hätte. Die Helden besprechen sich diesbezüglich mit Ingobert, der keine Befehle für einen Angriff gegeben hat. Jade erinnert sich jedoch, dass der Augenzeugenbericht von Aslan Frings beinhaltete, dass die Augen der Angreifer leer wie von Toten gewesen wären, was ihn besorgt, da ähnliche Fälle im Zusammenhang mit Fomicry-Experimenten beobachtet wurden. Da die God-Generals involviert sind, ist es möglich, dass sie Replica-Soldaten erschaffen haben, um einen neuen Krieg nach Mohs' Wünschen zu beginnen. Natalia bittet ihren Vater daraufhin, nach Daath reisen zu dürfen, um dort um einen Gipfel für den künftigen Umgang mit dem fehlenden Score zu veranstalten. Nachdem die Helden von der Existenz eines New Orders of Lorelei erfahren haben und einen reisenden Scorer suchen, finden sie in Baticul einen Aufruhr vor, weil Mohs gefangen genommen und aus Daath hergebracht wurde. Er konnte jedoch fliehen, weshalb die Stadt abgeriegelt wurde. Die Helden finden ihn am Hafen vor, wo Mohs sich weigert, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen, nun wo Eldrant beinahe erhoben wurde. Dist erscheint und will mit Mohs nach Eldrant aufbrechen, aber Mohs verlangt von ihm hier und jetzt die Kraft des Fon Masters, worauf Dist eingeht. Er zeichnet eine Fonic Glyph auf Mohs, die zum Sammeln von Seventh Fonons dient, was für Nicht-Seventh-Fonist gefährlich ist, da dadurch jedes Fonon in dere Körpern mutiert. So wird Mohs zu einer Mutation und ist erst über sich selbst entsetzt, erfreut sich dann aber an seiner Kraft. Er bricht danach nach Eldrant auf. Jade nimmt an, dass Mohs nun dem Wahnsinn verfallen wird, weil sein Körper nicht auf das Seventh Fonon ausgelegt ist. Dist entfernt sich ebenfalls. Luke beschließt danach, mit seinem Onkel zu sprechen, und sucht ihn ohne Natalia auf. Dort zeigt er ihm das Amulett, das er zuvor auf dem Mt. Roneal gefunden hat, und bekommt von ihm bestätigt, dass das Bild darin Natalia als Baby darstellt. Anise Tatlin erinnert sich zudem, dass Largo dieses Amulett immer getragen hat. Ingobert erzählt, dass Natalias Nanny nun für Astor in Chesedonia arbeitet und bittet Luke, mit ihr zu reden. Ein späterer Besuch in Baticul offenbart die Anwesenheit zahlreicher Replicas, die auf dem Weg zum Tower of Rem sind, aber dabei Geschäfte plündern und die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Einen besonders großen Aufruhr mit Todesfolge gab es, als ein Replica zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung kam. Die Helden berichten Ingobert, dass der Gipfel zum Besprechen des Umgangs mit dem fehlenden Score stattfinden kann, woran Natalia ebenfalls gerne teilnehmen möchte, was Ingobert erlaubt. Später spricht Ingobert alleine mit Luke und möchte noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen, ob Natalia tatsächlich erfahren soll, dass Largo ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Auch Asch ist nun in Baticul und wird von Luke ausgetrickst, sodass er gezwungen ist, seine Eltern zu sehen. Gleichzeitig kommt Luke hier auf die Idee, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, das neu aufgekommene Miasma zu neutralisieren, wenn jemand mit dem Sword of Lorelei sein Leben lässt. Später treffen die Helden auf Spinoza, der zu verstehen glaubt, dass die Helden die Neutralisierung nun Asch überlassen, was jedoch von ihnen nicht so geplant war. Asch hat jedoch geplant, sich selbst und zehntausend Replicas am Tower of Rem zu opfern, um das Miasma zu neutralisieren. Die Helden wollen ihn aufhalten und brechen daher zum Tower of Rem auf. Kurzgefasst *Baticul ist die Hauptstadt von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und Wohnsitz der Königsfamilie sowie der Herzogsfamilie fon Fabre. *In Baticul werden zahlreiche politische Gespräche vor allem mit König Ingobert geführt, etwa bezogen auf den Krieg mit Malkuth oder auf den Umgang mit dem Score oder dessen Fehlen. *In Baticul kommt Luke auf die Idee, dass sein Tod in Verbindung mit dem Sword of Lorelei das Miasma der Welt neutralisieren könnte, was jedoch Asch übernehmen will, der hier entschließt, dass er nie wieder Luke fon Fabre sein wird. Ortsliste en:Baticul Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant